koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sengoku Bushou Matsuri Gentei CD Character Song + Monologue Shu
Sengoku Bushou Matsuri Gentei CD Character Song + Monologue Shu (戦国武将祭　限定ＣＤ キャラクターソング＋モノローグ集) is a limited edition Samurai Warriors CD that was on sale at the Saitama Fuji TV event, Sengoku Bushou Matsuri. Voice actors reprise their character roles from the series's third main installment for this disc. The character image songs are short versions and karoke versions of the ones later found on Sen Retsu Uta Ougi. The three character monologues are exclusive to this CD. Cast (in order of first appearance) *Takeshi Kusao - Yukimura Sanada *Eiji Takemoto - Mitsunari Ishida *Tomokazu Sugita - Kiyomasa Katō Translation Shinen ~Rin~ "Belief ~Dignity~" Yukimura: "The sun rises in the eastern sky. The straight beams of this burning dawn shines upon me, filling my heart with its radiance. The opposition shall not affect me nor shall the tragedies which may occur in today's siege for this castle. I need only to act on the will of all samurai, to fight with a heart clear of uncertainty." "Master Mitsunari is in the distant land, Sekigahara, dedicating his very life in this grand conflict to give way to this land's prosperity. In response to his decisiveness and honest will, Kanetsugu lies in the northern lands. And I as well, stand here for it. So long as the ties of honor binds me to my lord, I shall not be defeated. It matters not who dares to challenge me; I will not be thwarted. None can ever hope to surpass me. My will is unshakable. My resolve, my soul empowers my spear, and I will fight to the very last man. I shall prevail, and carve the way of the warrior into this age." "The enemy draws near. Onwards, into the fray!" Ketsui ~Retsu~ "Conviction ~Ferocity~" Mitsunari: "Dawn will soon rise here at Sekigahara. The time for the final conflict is nearly upon us. The time to protect the land built by Lord Hideyoshi is fast approaching. I will prevail. I must. To protect the Toyotomis and all they stand for." "As I speak, Kiyomasa and Masanori are in the enemy ranks. I am all who remains to defy Ieyasu. We once fought side by side, together, to realize Lord Hideyoshi's future, until our paths caused us to separate. Never did I think this day would come. Yet, I know I am not mistaken. I have not erred in my judgment, my determination, or the path I have chosen. So it is that I shall fight, and prove to them that my decision is just." "Beyond this mist lies the Toyotomi's future. It is my belief in this truth which urges me to fight. Even if I were to be the last one standing, I will never give up. I cannot concede defeat if I am to protect Lord Hideyoshi's land. Not to Ieyasu, not to myself, or to anyone else." "Please bear witness, Lord Hideyoshi." Chikai ~Makoto~ "Oath ~Truth~" Kiyomasa: "Tonight's breeze is harsher and colder than usual, bidding to reflect the state within my heart. It's as though it's warning me of the terror which lies ahead." "The Western army shall fall at Sekigahara. I knew this would happen. Even so, Mitsunari still chose to openly resist Ieyasu. Resisting him now would only result in the annihilation of our home... And I couldn't prevent it. No matter what happens, I have to foster what remains of the home Lord Hideyoshi left for us. That's why I chose to serve the Tokugawa. Even now, I believe it is for the sake of guarding the Toyotomi's home; that it was the logical choice; that my decision wasn't wrong. No, now that it's come to this, I must be the one who devotes every ounce of his strength to preserve the Toyotomi's home." "Lord Hideyoshi, please watch over me. I swear to use whatever means I have to protect our home, even if I must give my life for it. For the memories of the life we once shared together, and for the friend who once saw the same dream as me and fought for Milord. I swear it." Category:Dramas